wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Nakar IV (Liberalism war)
Nakar IV |instigator = |goals = Capture of Nakar IV. |result = Kandan victory: * Full isolation and surrender of leadership * Annexation of Nakar IV in to the Kandan Republic * Founding of Nakar Independent State and continued guerilla fighting |hideside = |side1 = (supporting) |side2 = |hidecommanders = |commanders1 = Fleet Commander Soman Kafa |commanders2 = Lieutenant Admiral Keslar Jini |hideforces = |forces1 = 1st fleet 2nd fleet 3rd fleet 4th fleet 3rd fleet 4th fleet Total: 157 ships ---- 3,250,000 infantry |forces2 = 3rd task force 5th task force 1 supership Total: 51 ships ---- 2,500,000 infantry |hidecasual = |casual1 = / 39 ships destroyed |casual2 = 50 ships destroyed ≈55 million |hidecivilian = |civilian = }} The was a military conflict on and around and on Nakar IV between the Kandan Republic and Jankan Empire which began in the early stages of the Liberalism war on August 18, 2012 at 23:30, and ended on March 20 of the following year when the Jankans on the planet surrendered unconditionally. It was the first Jankan planet to be attacked after the successes at the Battle of 326.01°/5825 ly on the other side of the imperial state. Though the battle is legally over, resistance remains in operation on the planet in the form of the Nakar Independent State, who are perfoming guerilla attacks against their oppressors. The battle was a complete success and ended in the Kandans annexing the planet to be part of their republic, with the assisting Iaondi Republic gaining some of the spoils in terms of economic benefits. Casualty figures are relatively sparse of knowledge. All defending space forces, including the 51 ship contingent protecting the planet, were completely destroyed or captured, whereas only 39 of the 157 invading ships were destroyed. Some sources have reported Jankan losses of up to 55 million lives, though these are unconfirmed reports. The Kandans have not given any figures, and the confidentiality of the battle makes it hard to predict them. Prelude The battle was a planned invasion of the planet by the Kandans, the goal of which were to force the Jankans to surrender their forces completely. After the declaration of war, the Kandans wanted to strike immediately and had their forces prepared as quickly as possible to ensure a swift victory against the Jankan planet. The Kandan government okay'd assembling forces and prepared them for combat deployment. The Kandans emphasized speed in preparing forces in order to avoid detection of their fleet assembly and also to not draw any form of attention towards an invasion of Janka II or Nakar IV, as the Kandan Republic had knowledge of Manaki's plans to attack and hopefully capture Janka II. After the assembly of forces was complete and the attack information was relayed to Manaki, the Kandan fleet jumped into hyperspace with ground forces in accompaniment. Kandan arrival and combat in space Kandan forces arrived at 23:30 with no prior resistance. Immediately, a communication was opened with the Jankan fleet requesting they stand down and prepare to hear the terms of their surrender. Kandan forces were aware that the Jankans had a heavy defense station in place but their intel failed to recognize its long-range capabilities when, after several short moments of silence on the comm, the station opened fire with a highly destructive long-range beam which crippled the Kandan's main battleship immediately. The already rear-line transports were ordered to re-locate out of the station's firing zone with frigates escorting them while the Kandan fleet broke apart began moving towards the planet. Kandan Fleet Commander Soman was unsure how to respond with the threat at first as engaging the station at either long or short ranges was a bad decision. When a handful Jankan ships broke off to engage several Kandan ships, Soman ordered all fighters and bombers be launched. The craft were given defensive orders and the few engaging Jankan ships were soon knocked out with minimal ship-to-ship casualties on the Kandan side. Small-scale skirmishes like this lasted for around 30 minutes, with the laser firing two more times delivering fatal blows to two Kandan ships. At 1:06 on August 19th, the Kandan ground transports were ordered to move around towards the least defended area of airspace around the planet and to begin atmospheric entry with support from several frigates, destroyers and a battleship. As such, Jankan space forces responded and moved to block off that section and hopefully destroy some of the ground transports. During this time, the station was left heavily undefended and the Kandan fighters were ordered to engage the station at close range with minor corvette and frigate support. Meanwhile, the remainder of the Kandan fleet moved to engage the bunched Jankan ships at the desired point of entry into the atmosphere. At 1:17, Kandan fighter and bomber forces moved in towards the main defense station which was now left heavily unsupported. The fighters and bombers, though nimble, took heavy damage whilst making attack runs on the firing port of the main beam weapon. The frigates and corvettes in support of the attack craft were also taking heavy damage from the station's turrets and thus pulled back. When Kandans lost 56% of their craft, Fleet Commander Soman ordered that majority of craft forces fall back save for a single flight which was ordered to move straight into the firing port to attempt to cause damage from the interior. An argument between the flight leader and fleet commander ensued, as the flight leader did not believe the plan would work and would only get his group killed. The fleet commander informed him that if they did not perform the task given to them, he would order another flight to do it, and the flight leader instead agreed to take the station on from the interior. Meanwhile, the Jankan forces were attempting to inflict heavy damage on the ground forces heading towards the planet. The ground transports were left to attempt to enter the atmosphere and land as quickly as possible while the Kandan fleet countered the Jankan ships. Kandans suffered a fair amount of damage before managing to destroy the majority of the Jankan fleet. The remaining Jankan ships pulled away and retreated from the system at 1:59. Meanwhile, the attack on the station gave a minor victory as the fighters were able to damage the main generator of the station's heavy beam cannon, forcing its recharge time to skyrocket. The battle in space was surprisingly short-lived. After the station was damaged and the Jankan ships were destroyed or retreated, the Kandan fleet put itself into an orbit out of the station's firing line, with a handful of ships going down to assist the ground transports in landing. The first touchdown was at 2:38. The Kandans decided to leave the station be until reinforcements arrived from the Iaondi Republic, with a batch of 18 ships on August 20th and another 39 on the 21st. After these reinforcements arrived the Kandans engaged and destroyed the defense station on the 21st, with the station being confirmed as destroyed at 14:28. Jankan resistance Despite the decimated fleet, Jankan forces prepared to resist on the ground and began deploying ground forces to all key areas where attacks were expected after the initial Kandan landing at 2:38 on August 19th. Kandan forces landed in rural areas outside some of the larger cities of the planet and also put forces on several island clusters off of mainland continents. In response, Jankan forces began fortifying air and ground defenses. Within an hour of 2:38, Jankan tanks engaged several Kandan transport convoys at long range which led to infantry and armor skirmishes. Kandan ground invasion Long and short range skirmishes continued on for 14 hours after the first engagement before larger battles erupted. Kandan forces eventually moved to attack smaller cities with relative success however their assaults were hampered by the fact that they did not want to cause harm to civilians nor non-military targets or buildings. Fighting lasted for 5 days before Kandans had captured the first major city on August 24th. Fighting continued on for many weeks and the control of key areas changed often with counter-attacks often being made by the Jankans. The Jankans had lost 49% of their forces by September 28th. The fighting continued on for several more weeks, ending with a majority unconditional surrender the following year on March 20th after the Jankans lost 80% of their Nakar territory and 70% of their total forces. Kandan forces had lost 58% of the forces they had committed to the campaign, but stayed left 2 million infantry on the planet after the Jankan surrender regardless. They immediately employed martial law and started to process and screen civilians in major cities. A small percentage of the Jankan military splintered off from the unconditional surrender and formed their own military state, the Nakar Independent State. They began to heavily employ guerrilla tactics and did their best to resist Kandan forces in what ways they could and started building a strong underground network for intelligence and supplies. The fighting quickly turned to their side as snow and bad weather set in, favoring the smaller numbers of hidden military units versus the larger and more organized Kandans. Category:Battle of the Liberalism war Category:Battle involving the Kandan Republic Category:Battle involving the Jankan Empire Category:Battle in 2012 Category:Battle in 2012/08